Spring Break
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Ichigo and friends are on Spring Break, so they decide to visit the soul society. The parings for this story are: Ichigo/Orihime, Renji/Rukia, Toshiro/Momo, Izuru/Rangiku, and Uryu/Isane.
1. Arriving

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving**

**This is chapter 1 of my new story called Spring Break. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters I only own the plot.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

It's spring break for Ichigo and the gang, so they decide to take a trip to the soul society. So naturally they go see Kisuke and Yoruichi because they have the only way into the soul society. So once they have entered the soul society they go see Kukaku and Ganju. As soon as Ganju sees Ichigo, he immediately runs him over with Bonnie. (Bonnie is Ganju's pet boar) Then Ichigo gets up and punches Ganju in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For running me over. Speaking of which, why did you run me over?"

"Because you look stupid when you're on the ground!"

Ichigo punches Ganju in the face again.

"Hey why don't you guys have dinner with us." Kukaku says.

"Sorry but Kenpachi made me promise that the next time I was here I would have dinner with him."

So Ichigo grabs Orihime and runs off toward the gate.

"Hey, how's it going Gidanbou?"

"Orihime! Ichigo! I'm doing just fine! What about the two of you?"

"Oh, we're fine. Actually Ichigo and I are dating now."

"Oh that's fantastic! So what brings you here?"

"It's spring break for us and we decided to drop by for a visit. So we were wondering if you would please open the gate for us Gidanbou." Ichigo replied.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks Gidanbou!"

So Gidanbou opened the gate for our favorite couple and they ran through.

Ichigo then headed over to the Squad 11 barracks.

As soon as they reach their destination, they hear someone yell.

"Ichi! Jiggles!

**Review or you shall face the wrath of Yachiru.**


	2. Squad 11

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 2**

**Squad 11**

**Hey I'm back this is chapter 2 of Spring Break. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Last time on Spring Break, everyone had just entered the soul society and Ichigo and Orihime ran off towards the Squad 11 barracks.

As soon as the reached their destination they heard someone yell.

"Ichi! Jiggles!"

It was Yachiru, the Squad 11 Fukutaicho.

"Hey Kenny look Ichi's back!"

Out comes the Squad 11 Taicho, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ichigo how nice of you to stop by."

"Well you did tell me that the next time I was in the soul society to drop by for a BBQ."

"So I did. Well I'm a man of my word. Ikkaku get out my grill!"

"Yes captain."

So Ichigo, Orihime how have you two been?"

Great. Actually the two of us are dating."

"Is that so, well congratulations!"

"Hey Ikkaku, where's that grill?"

"Here it is Taicho. Why do you want…"

"Hey Ikkaku, how's it going?"

"Ichigo AND Orihime?"

"Hey Yumichika get over here!"

"Yes, what is it now Ikkaku?"

"Look who's here."

"Orihime, Ichigo, what are you two doing here?"

"We are on spring break and decided to stop by for a visit. Isn't that right Orihime?"

"Yep sure is!"

Then Ichigo leans down and kisses Orihime on the lips.

Ikkaku and Yumichika just stare at the two with their mouths wide open.

Then after about 20 of talking dinner is ready.

After a wonderful meal of ribs, (who knew Kenpachi Taicho could cook?) Kenpachi challenges Ichigo to a battle.

**Well DUH they battle! What did you think that I was gonna have them meet up and not battle? Come on now if I did that I would be insulting Kenpachi Zaraki Taicho. And then he would come after ME!**

**Kenpachi Taicho: Damn right I would! Hey Ichigo why not have our battle right now?**

**Ichigo: What are you fucking crazy? I don't want to fight you! In fact I thought I told GirlyGirl68 that I never wanted to fight you again!**

**GirlyGirl68: Sorry, must have slipped my mind. :)-**

**Ichigo: Sure it did. I'm gonna fucking kill you!**

**Orihime: Ichigo if you kill her what will we do?**

**Ichigo: I guess you're right Orihime.**

**Orihime: Yes. Now come here.**

**Then Ichigo and Orihime fall to the floor and start making out.**

**GirlyGirl68: Get a room you two!**

**GirlyGirl68: Ouch that hurt dumbass!**

**Ichigo just kicked GirlyGirl68 in the ass.**

**Anyway review or you have to fight Isshin Kurosaki. (Ichigo's dad)**


	3. The Battle

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 3**

**The Battle**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, I only own the plot.**

**Last time on Spring Break, Kenpachi Taicho cooked ribs for everyone and then challenged Ichigo to a battle. DUH!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Well Ichigo are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Orihime put up a shield so you won't get hurt."

"K. _Santen Kesshun_."

Ichigo moves his hand across his face and a hollow mask appears.

"What the HELL? You couldn't do that last time."

"I learned some new tricks. Including this one. _Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu_."

"WHAT! You can use Bankai now too?"

"Yeah. I told you I would win."

"Shit!"

"Hey Ikkaku! Yumichika! Get your asses over here and help me fight!"

"Wait what? That's not fair!"

"I want us to be evenly matched Ichigo."

"Yes captain."

"Ikkaku!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I know you can use Bankai! If you have any hope of beating me you had better use it! Kenpachi remove your eye patch!"

"Alright."

Kenpachi Taicho removes his eye patch. Ikkaku and Yumichika join him.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku release your Shikai."

"Fine."

"_Bloom Fuji Kujaku_."

"_Extend Hozukimaru! Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!_"

WHAT? You have a Bankai too Ikkaku?"

"Yeah, although I really didn't want to use it or show you."

"Speaking of which how did you find out that I knew Bankai Ichigo?"

"I overheard Renji talking about it to Kisuke."

"I am soo gonna kill him!"

"Ready?"

"Let's do this!"

Ichigo runs at Kenpachi Taicho with full force. His blade slices his chest. Blood spills out. Ichigo quickly backs away.

"So you got me. I'm impressed."

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!"

A black and red spiral comes hurling toward the trio. Yumichika is hit and is knocked out.

"Orihime take care of him."

"Ok. _Soten Kisshun_."

Ikkaku and Zaraki Taicho had jumped out of the way just before the attack hit.

Ikkaku then hurls his three blades at Ichigo who in turn just flash steps out of the way.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!"

Another red and black spiral is shot. This time it is aimed at Ikkaku. And it hits its target. But Ikkaku just gets right back up and acts like it was nothing.

"Is that all you got?" says a bloody Ikkaku.

Ichigo then runs at Ikkaku and slices his chest open. Now that makes him faint.

"Orihime take care of him too."

"Sure thing. _Soten Kisshun_."

"Guess it's just you and me now."

"Guess so."

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!"

"Ha! You can't hit me with that weak attack."

"Ugh."

Ichigo then flash steps over to Zaraki Taicho and slashes open his back.

"Good. This is turning out to be very fun."

Kenpachi Taicho then lunges at Ichigo, slicing open his arm.

"Guess I wasn't fast enough."

Part of Ichigo's mask then breaks off. Blades clash and more blood is lost. Ichigo's mask breaks some more.

Kenpachi swings his blade and slices off 3/4ths of Ichigo's mask leaving only a small portion over his left eye and forehead. Kenpachi Taicho also manages to cut Ichigo's face.

"Damn. I'm getting beat up."

"You can do it Ichigo!"

Ichigo then uses Shunpo and is instantly in front of Kenpachi Taicho and "_Getsuga Tenshou!_"

Kenpachi Taicho faints.

"Orihime."

"Got it. _Soten Kisshun_."

"All done."

"Good now would you do me?"

"Sure, but not here Ichigo."

"That's not what I meant Sweetie."

"Oh sure. _Soten Kisshun_."

Meanwhile Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi Taicho, and Yachiru just stare at the couple with a confused look on their faces.

"What were they talking about Baldy?"

"I'm not sure."

Yumichika whispers something into Ikkaku's ear. Ikkaku's eyes widen.

"Umm you're too young to know to what they were talking about."

"Aww that's not fair."

"Sorry."

"Thanks honey.""

"You're welcome."

Orihime then reaches up and kisses Ichigo on the lips.

They then say goodbye and head back to Kukaku's house.

Once back at Kukaku's place, Ichigo and Orihime go to their room where they start making out. After about 20 minutes, they start to have some fun.

**Sorry I cannot include any lemon in this chapter. I'm in a room full of people and my parents are right next to me so I can't include any lemon. But don't worry the next chapter will have mild lemon. Between Renji and Rukia.**

**So please review and tell me how I did. This was my first battle scene so I hope I did a good job.**

**Zanpakuto Glossary:**

_**Tensa Zangetsu**_**-Bankai Ichigo**

_**Getsuga Tenshou**_**-Attack Ichigo**

_**Bloom Fuji Kujaku**_**-Shikai 1 Yumichika**

_**Santen Kesshun**_**-Shield Orihime**

_**Soten Kisshun**_**-Heal Orihime**

_**Extend Hozukimaru**_**-Shikai Ikkaku**

_**Ryumon Hozukimaru**_**-Bankai Ikkaku**

**So Review or Kenpachi Taicho beats Ichigo in a fight.**

**Kenpachi Taicho: HOORAY!**

**Ichigo: WHAT!**

**GirlyGirl68: Evil laugh. It's my story. I'll do what I please with you.**


	4. Renji and Rukia

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 4**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Last time on Spring Break, Ichigo, Kenpachi Taicho, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all battled.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild lemon.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Hello Nii-sama."

"Rukia you're back."

"Yes. So is Renji."

"Hello Kuchiki Taicho."

"Hello Renji. How long will you two be staying?"

"About a week sir."

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"Renji and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The two of us are dating."

"You're WHAT?"

"We are dating. But we haven't done anything other than kiss yet."

"Are you planning on doing more soon?"

Rukia looks at Renji. Renji nods.

"Yes brother."

"I see. I'm sooo happy for the two of you!"

"Huh?"

"Nii-sama are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Rukia your sister would be so proud of you. And so am I for her sake."

"Oh thank you nii-sama!"

Rukia runs over to Kuchiki Taicho and hugs him.

That Night

Rukia sneaks over to Renji's room and knocks on the door.

"Renji? Renji are you awake?" Rukia whispers.

"Huh? Oh Rukia yeah I'm awake. Come on in."

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready."

This made Renji sit up.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well then ok."

Renji moves over so that Rukia can get in.

Then they start making out. Renji moves down and starts kissing her neck. Rukia then starts to moan.

"Oh Renji…"

Renji then removes Rukia's clothes.

"Oh Rukia, you have the most beautiful body."

"You really mean that Renji?"

"Of course I do."

Renji then starts to lick, suck, and play with Rukia's boobs.

"Oh my god Renji that feels so wonderful."

Renji then starts to finger Rukia's little pussy.

After playing with her pussy for like 5 minutes he moves down and starts to lick and suck it.

"Oh Rukia you taste so yummy."

"Renji I want to find out what you taste like."

"Alright."

Rukia then removes Renji's clothes. Then starts stroking his cock. She then starts licking and sucking it. After about 10 minutes of that she pulls away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want you to cum inside me."

"Alright."

Renji then pulls away. Rukia lays on the blanket facing Renji.

Renji then gently eases himself into Rukia's pussy. Then starts thrusting back and forth, in and out.

"Oh…oh…Renji!"

"OMG you feel so good!" Rukia says as she rubs the top of her pussy.

Meanwhile Renji is alternating between French kissing Rukia and sucking on her boobs. But they mostly just French kiss. And Rukia's boobs just rub Renji's chest.

Then after about 30 minutes of French kissing, moaning, calling out each other's name, and loads more thrusting, Renji speaks.

"I'm cuming!"

"Don't pull out! Don't pull out!"

Renji pushes in 5 more times, releases, pulls out, and falls to the side of Rukia. Both are panting wildly out of control.

"Wow…that…was…"

"Absolutly amazing." They pant in unison.

Then they get under the covers and go to sleep.

**Yay I finally got this chapter done. I wanna do a pregnancy, but I don't know who to make pregnant. All ideas are welcome. Just no guy pregnancies.**

**Review or I write no more lemon.**


	5. The Bar

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 5**

**The Bar**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

One night Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Rangiku, Uryu, Isane, Shunsui Taicho, and Ukitake Taicho go to a bar. (Shunsui Taicho and Ukitake Taicho are treating.)

"I need 6 beers and 4 Appletini's."

"Here you go."

"This is really good! I want another." Rangiku says.

"Here you are."

"Thanks!"

Orihime and Rangiku have like 5 more Appletini's, Isane and Rukia have like 2 more. Ichigo and Izuru have 5 more beers, while the rest only have 2 more.

"Woohoo!"

Rangiku and Orihime then take of their shirts and start making out. (They are so drunk.) The guys are just cheering and yelling.

After about 10 minutes Orihime and Rangiku pull away.

"Woohoo!"

Then Ichigo pulls his shirt off and he and Orihime start making out.

After about 10 minutes of that they pull apart.

"I'll have two shots of vodka."

"Here you are."

Orihime puts one glass between her boobs. Ichigo grabs the glass with his mouth, leans his head back, and gulps the vodka down.

Then Ichigo takes the other glass of vodka and pours it on Orihime's stomach. He then starts licking her stomach to get the vodka. Then Rangiku pours a glass of tequila on Orihime's stomach and she and Ichigo start licking the alcohol off of Orihime. Rangiku moves her mouth up to Orihime's mouth and starts kissing her.

Then Rukia takes Renji's shirt off and starts making out with him.

Rangiku breaks away from Orihime and grabs Izuru, takes his shirt off and starts making out with him.

Then something really weird happens. Isane grabs Uryu, rips his shirt off and starts kissing him. (It doesn't take much to get Isane, Uryu, Renji, or Rukia drunk.)

So now Ichigo and Orihime are making out, Izuru and Rangiku are making out, Renji and Rukia are making out, and finally Uryu and Isane are making out. Everyone is making out. (Well everyone except Shunsui Taicho and Ukitake Taicho that is.)

**Sorry I know it's short but I really want to get started on the next chapter.**

**Review or Renruki is no more.**


	6. Izugiku and Urysane

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 6**

**Izugiku and Urysane**

**So last time on Spring Break Ichigo and the gang went to a bar and got drunk.**

**Ichigo: Yeah that was fun.**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut up you asshole and let me get on with the chapter.**

**Orihime: While those two are fighting I'll do the disclaimer. GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach or any of the characters, she only owns the plot.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Izugiku

"Come on Izuru let's do it."

"I don't know Rangiku."

"Aww are you shy? Here let me help you."

Rangiku starts kissing Izuru deeply and very passionately. She then removes his robes.

"Wow Izuru! I had know idea you were so buff!" Rangiku says seductively.

"Well what did you expect? I train against Renji and his Bankai like everyday."

"You know you should learn Bankai Izuru."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on for me?"

"Oh all right. I can't ignore you."

They go back to kissing.

Rangiku grabs Izuru's cock and starts rubbing it very quickly.

Izuru removes the rest of Rangiku's clothes and inserts himself into her.

"Oh wow! Your pussy is so deep Rangiku."

"Thanks. Oh yeah harder, faster!"

Izuru obeys.

"I'm cumming!"

"Don't pull out! Don't pull out!"

Izuru pushes in 4 more times, releases, and then falls to the side of Rangiku.

"Wow! You were amazing Izuru! Was this your first time?"

"Yeah actually it was."

"You did…(yawn) very well."

"You're tired let's go to sleep."

"All right."

Rangiku lays her head on Izuru's chest and goes to sleep.

Urysane

Uryu and Isane stumble into Isane's room and collapse on the bed. (They are insanely making out.)

"Mmmmmm…"

Uryu removes Isane's robe and she removes the rest of his clothes.

"Oh my god! You have an amazing body Isane!"

"Thank you Uryu."

They go back to making out as Uryu removes Isane's bra and underwear. She removes his boxers.

Isane starts rubbing him then she starts sucking and licking him.

"Wow you're really good for a beginner."

"Thanks I do my best."

Isane then gets all the way down on Uryu's cock so that the whole thing is in her mouth.

"Wow I'm impressed that you can go all the way down. Also it's getting me even hornier now than before."

Isane pulls away but continues to rub him.

"Do you want me to go in you?"

"Oh yeah. I want you inside me now."

"All right." Uryu says as he eases himself into her, and starts thrusting.

"Faster, harder!" Isane commands.

Uryu obeys.

After about 20 more minutes of that. Uryu pulls out and starts rubbing himself very quickly.

His cum squirts out and it lands on her boobs and stomach.

Then Uryu falls on to the bed and Isane falls asleep on his chest

**Review or I end the story here.**


	7. The Hangover

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 7**

**The Hangover**

**Uryu and Isane: Girlygirl68 doesn't own Bleach or any of the characters. She does however own Izugiku and Urysane pairings.**

**Chad: On with the fic.**

**Tatsuki: No baby like this ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chad: Oh sorry.**

**Tatsuki: That's ok you know I love you. Come here you big sexy fighter you.**

**Tatsuki and Chad are now rolling around on the floor making out.**

**GirlyGirl68: Get a room you two!**

**GirlyGirl68: Anyway ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Last time on Spring Break, the gang went to a bar, got drunk, and Uryu went home with Isane.**

"Oh my god. My head is pounding. What the hell happened last night? Where am I? And why am I naked?"

Uryu looks around and sees Isane sleeping next to him.

"Ugh my head. Uryu? What are you doing in my bed and why am I naked?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"No."

"Oh well we both got drunk, you ripped off my shirt, started making out with me, and then we came back here and had sex."

"We did?"

"Uh yeah."

"Oh my god what time is it?"

"10:00 why?"

"Oh no I'm late for the meeting."

"Well you better hurry and get dressed."

"Ok don't look."

"Why does it matter if I see you or not? We had sex with each other last night, so we've seen the one another naked already."

"Oh yeah right. Well bye."

"Bye."

Without thinking Isane bends down and kisses Uryu on the lips.

"Bye." Isane says very quickly and then leaves.

"Well guess I had better get dressed and head out."

"Hey Uryu where have you been?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Aww come on."

"All right. Isane and I got drunk and had sex."

"You had WHAT!"

"We had sex."

Ichigo's mouth drops wide open.

"So let me get this straight, you had sex with a Shinigami."

"Uh yeah."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK YOU STUPID MORONIC BASTARD!"

"That's no excuse Uryu. So do you like her?"

"Well she kissed me on the lips this morning before she left for her meeting. So yeah I like her."

"Uryu and Isane sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, I saw the baby drinking alcohol."

"You're so immature Ichigo."

"That may be, but when your dad finds out you're gonna be in so much trouble."

At the Fukutaicho meeting.

"Oh my god Isane you look awful. What happened to you after you left the bar?"

"Apparently I got drunk, ripped off Uryu's shirt, started making out with him, then we went back to my room , and had sex."

"Wow Isane how was it?"

"To be perfectly honest I don't really remember."

"Aww that's too bad."

"Yeah well I'm just trying to figure out how to tell my Taicho."

"Tell your Taicho what?"

"Unohana Taicho."

"Yes Isane what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm last night I sorta got drunk and had sex with Uryu Ishida."

"Who?"

"Uryu Ishida, the Quincy."

"Oh well did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then I'm fine with it."

"You are?"

"Yes. You deserve a break every now and then and I'm glad you had fun."

"Well thanks."

"One more thing."

"Yes Taicho?"

"Was the sex enjoyable?"

"Yes it was."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"I think so."

"Well then why don't you go now?"

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yes it is fine with me."

"Thank you Unohana Taicho."

"You're quite welcome Isane. Now go."

"K bye." Isane says as she hurries off toward the Rukon District.

"URYU!"

"Isane?"

"Uryu, I really like you and I enjoyed the time we spent together last night. And I hope that we can stay together. I also hope that we can turn last night into a strong and healthy relationship."

"Wow Isane that is amazing and to be honest a little corny."

"Yeah sorry about that, but Uryu I just poured my heart out to you. Is that all you have to say?"

"Oh sorry. I really like you too Isane and I completely agree with what you said. Also I too enjoyed our time together last night."

"Oh Uryu do you really mean it?"

"Yes and I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"This how." Uryu says as he kisses Isane very deeply. He then licks her bottom lip looking for a way in. She allows it and then gets to try it herself. They wrap around one another and things are now getting really heated.

"Hey Uryu I'm happy for you and all, but it would be really helpful to us if you guys WOULD STOP REMOVING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES!" Ichigo says while trying not to look at the couple in front of him.

"Oh sorry guys we sorta forgot where we were."

"Yeah we kinda figured that."

"Uryu why don't we go back to my room and we can continue this there."

"Fine by me."

"All right let's go."

So Uryu and Isane go back to her room for some more fun. (wink-wink)

**So that's chapter 7. In fact it's my longest Spring Break chapter yet.**

**I hope you liked it. I tried to make it funny.**

**So hey my BFF Spyncr is writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and she has not gotten any reviews for her last few chapters and she is getting very annoyed. So if you like YGO or know people who do please have them read and review them.**

**Review both of our stories or we will send Bakura and Kenpachi Zaraki Taicho to kill you. (and believe me when I say they will kill you. In fact I've got both of them looking over my shoulder reading everything that I'm typing and they are just jumping up and down as well as singing.) So review so that this nightmare will end.**


	8. Nicknames

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 8**

**Nicknames**

**Ok this chapter is one I thought I had to do. It is incredibly funny.**

**Yachiru do the disclaimer.**

**Yachiru: GirlyGirl68 does not own any Bleach or any of the characters. But she does own most of the nicknames in this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Hey Porcupine! Kiki! You two still together?"

"Huh? Oh Yachiru, yeah we're still together."

"Ok bye!"

"She's crazy."

"I know."Renji says as he leans down and kisses Rukia on the lips.

(A/N: Renji is Porcupine and Rukia is Kiki.)

"Boobs! Zuzu! What's up?"

"Yachiru only Izuru can call me Boobs."

"Whatever I got to go see more people."

"Bye Yachiru."

"Did you really mean that baby?"

"No. I just don't want her calling me that."

"Ah."

"Toshy! Buns!"

"Ugh it's Yachiru. Yachiru I told you to call me Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Ok Toshy."

"Ugh never mind."

"So Toshy how are you and Buns doing?"

"Just fine thanks for asking."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"She is so weird."

"I know."

(A/N: Momo is Buns because her hair is always in a bun.)

"Hey 4-Eyes! Hey Isa!"

"Go away Yachiru we are so not in the mood."

"Ok bye 4-Eyes! Bye Isa!"

Uryu and Isane go back to making out.

"Hi Kenny!"

"Hi Yachiru."

"Oh look Kenny there's Eyebrows and Baldy. Let's go see them."

"Ok."

"Hi Eyebrows! Hi Baldy!"

"Fukutaicho I asked you not to call me that."

"Oh right. Now it's Mr. Baldy or was it Mr. Shiny Baldy?"

"On second thought Baldy doesn't sound too bad."

"Ok Baldy. So what are you two up to?"

"Not much just sparing."

"That's boring. Kenny I wanna go see Ichi and Jiggles."

"Ok Yachiru."

"Hey Ichi, Jiggles, Muscles! How are you?"

"Why am I muscles?"

"Because you look all big and buff."

"Oh."

"Ichigo! How are you? We should fight again soon."

"Sorry Kenpachi but we are leaving tomorrow and I need to keep up my strength. So sorry can't fight you today."

"Sure you can."

"I'd rather not."

Kenpachi Taicho draws his sword and just misses him.

"Come on Orihime let's get out of here! You too Chad!"

"Right behind you."

"Bye Kenpachi!"

"Damn he's fast."

**I had fun writing this story. I wanted to do a story about Yachiru's nicknames.**

**Kenpachi Taicho: Come back here Ichigo! Let's fight!**

**Ichigo: What are you crazy? I' m never fighting you again! So leave me alone and quit following me!**

**GirlyGirl68: Both of you shut up and quit running around before you break something!**

**CRASH**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok that's it. Do you have any idea how much this thing cost?**

**Kenpachi Taicho and Ichigo: No.**

**GirlyGirl68: It cost 200 dollars!**

**Kenpachi Taicho and Ichigo: Sorry.**

**GirlyGirl68: Sorry doesn't cut it this time! Now get out of here before I kill you both!**

**Kenpachi Taicho: You can't kill us.**

**GirlyGirl68: I said get out of here you stupid, moronic, bastard!**

**Kenpachi Taicho and Ichigo: Ouch! Stop that!**

**GirlyGirl68: No not unless you leave.**

**I am chasing them around and hitting them with my big, thick, Algebra II textbook.**

**Kenpachi Taicho and Ichigo: Alright we will leave. Just please don't hurt us anymore.**

**Sorry about that little interruption.**

**Anyway review or Ichigo dies.**


End file.
